


Reunited and it Feels So Good

by BeccaBear93



Series: Sunshine Project [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sunshine Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pax West goes a bit better in 2017 than 2015, and Jack and Mark like to be teases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited and it Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Is everyone tired of me using songs to make my stupid titles? Good. So am I. I have absolutely no creativity when it comes to titles, though; when I make my own, they're even worse.
> 
> So here's my next submission for the Sunshine Project. The theme was "reunited." I'll be honest, I hate how this one turned out. But I wanted to write _something_ for this week's challenge, and hopefully it'll make at least one person out there smile or laugh. On that note, off we go!

Wha-pish!

“Hello everybody--”

“My name is Jacksepticeye, and--”

“My name is Markiplier, and welcome back to--”

“His bathroom!” Jack cackles, gesturing around the room. “That intro was terrible. We should never do that again.”

“Agreed.”

“And seriously, why do you record your vlogs in your bathroom?”

“I don’t know! It’s got nice lighting!” Mark says defensively.

“Uh-huh,” Jack answers skeptically. Turning back to the camera, he says, “Anyways, the reason we did that weird double intro is because we decided to just make this single video to go on both of our channels. A lot of you will probably have already noticed that.”

“Just like a lot of you will probably already know exactly what this vlog is about.”

“Yep. So, after several months, Mark and I were finally reunited at Pax West, along with all of our other YouTuber friends. It was so much fun, and I really wanna thank everyone who came out. I will never get used to seeing just how many people come to see us.”

“Really, you guys are amazing,” Mark chimes in. “We go to these conventions to meet _you_ , and you make it an absolute blast.”

“Exactly. That’s not the _only_ reason we go, though.”

“Of course not,” Mark agrees, and they share a sneaky smile. “We go to meet up with friends we haven’t seen in a while, which we did. It was amazing to see everyone again, especially Bob and Wade. I miss those guys so much, and it’s always so great when we get to hang out again.”

“Love you guys!” Jack says, batting his eyelashes and making a heart with his hands.

“You better come visit in a few months! You know why!” Mark says in a jokingly stern tone, wagging his finger at the camera.

“…Which leads into what this video is really about,” Jack drawls with a smirk. “I think we’ve danced around it and teased them enough, don’t you?”

“I suppose so…” Mark pouts. “I’m sure everyone knows by now anyways, though. So, our reunions at Pax West always seem to be pretty big for mine and Jack’s relationship. In 2015, there was the fake proposal--”

“Which you rejected me for, you asshole,” Jack says, nudging him with a laugh. Mark just rolls his eyes, so Jack continues, “And then last year, I know we didn’t tell you guys until a few months later, but we actually got together at Pax.”

“And now, 2017…” Mark pauses dramatically, and Jack huffs in exasperation. He chuckles but eventually continues, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice. “This happened,” he says, holding his left hand up in frame for the first time, and a ring glints in the light from the window.

“He actually accepted this time!” Jack says with a giddy giggle.

“That’s right, we’re engaged!” Mark adds, beaming.

“I’m sure some of you will want to see the proposal, so just search for it on YouTube. There’s probably like 20 videos of it posted by now. I was being cheesy and wanted to stick with tradition, so it was during the Markiplier and Friends panel.”

“And if you were wondering why Jack is here in L.A., now you know.”

“Yep, I followed him back here for about a week so we can work out some details and celebrate a bit. Then I’ll be heading back to Ireland, but not for long. Once we figure everything out, I’ll be moving here for good.”

“God, this doesn’t even feel real,” Mark says with a happy sigh. He turns to look at Jack and then just stays there for a few seconds, staring at him and grinning.

Suddenly, Mark leans in to kiss him, and Jack realizes that it’s the first time they’ve really been physically affectionate in their videos. He blushes a bit and smiles back, pressing their foreheads together. “Are we gonna cut that out?” he asks quietly.

Mark shrugs. “Why should we? I think we’re allowed to kiss on camera; we are fiancés, after all,” he says, just to feel the little thrill that runs through his body every time he says or hears the word.

“Good,” Jack says decisively. He steals another lingering kiss before pulling away with a laugh and turning his attention back to the camera. “Anyways, thank you all again for coming out to see us, and for all of your support. There are a view jerks out there, but for the most part, seeing all of your comments and tweets and everything over the last few days has made me really happy. Most of you have been absolutely lovely, so thank you for that.”

“What he said. Also, I promise we’ll be back to your regularly scheduled videos soon, and who knows? Maybe there will be a few bonus vlogs along the way as we plan the wedding and Jack moves. I’m not sure if people would love or hate that.” He looks to Jack, who just shrugs. “I guess just let us know in the comments down below whether you’d like to see some of that crap or not, and we’ll go from there. But for now, thank you everybody so much for watching!”

“If you liked it, punch that like button in the face _like a boss_! And... high fives all around! Wha-pish! Wha-pish!”

“And as always, we will see _you_ in the next video. Bye-bye!”

Jack bursts into laughter as they wave. “Seriously, that was horrible. We need to figure something else out if we end up doing any more videos like this,” he says just before the screen goes black.


End file.
